


John laurens is a mess

by Helpless



Series: Sinammonroll has created a group chat [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fucking plot twist, M/M, john's actually in this one, wow lookie here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless/pseuds/Helpless
Summary: Sinammonroll-AlexFlawless-ElizaAngelican't-Angelicapegsonlegs-PeggyGoddess-MariaHorsefucker-HerculesThefrenchiestfry-LafayetteTurtleboi-Johnthecuteone-Martha(Laurens)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sinammonroll-Alex  
> Flawless-Eliza  
> Angelican't-Angelica  
> pegsonlegs-Peggy  
> Goddess-Maria  
> Horsefucker-Hercules  
> Thefrenchiestfry-Lafayette  
> Turtleboi-John  
> thecuteone-Martha(Laurens)

**pegsonlegs-** holy shit i'm about to kick some sirius ass

 **Angelican't-** why, what happended

 **pegsonlegs-** some punk BITCH said  PEOPLE WHO USE GENDER NUETRAL PRONOUNS ARE UNVALID AND AREN'T REAL

 **Flawless-** ok pegs, where you at?? Ima be there in 10

 **Sinammonroll-** They're in the east wing by the roses. I'm power walking towards them with my fists clenched and my hair tied back.

 **Goddess-** thats never good

 **Angelican't-** i'm running peggy. For you. And for laf. AND FOR EQUAL RIGHTS!!!!

 **Flawless-** aww yeah, slay gurl

 **Burrn-** while i hate all of you, as Hercules puts it:

 **Horsefucker-** OH MY GOD TEAR THIS DUDE APART

 **Sinammonroll-** i was wondering when you would show up. Also where the fuck is laf????

 **Horsefucker-** they're crying into our american flag, ocasionally bursting out random things about gender equality.

 **Goddess-** Avenge my fallen child

 **Burrn-** ask if they want cookies

 **Horsefucker-** They do

 **Burrn-** i'll be at your place in 15

 **Flawless-** awww, he's so sweet. why don't you do stuff for me like that mar???

 **Goddess-** you got alex for that

 **Sinammonroll-** She's not wrong

 **pegsonlegs-** justice has been served

 **Angelican't-** did you fuck up the dickhead??

 **pegsonlegs-** HELL YEAH

 **Angelican't-** good job

 **Burrn-** rt

 **Sinammonroll-** rt

 **Goddess-** rt

 **Flawless-** rt

 **Horsefucker-** rt

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** rt

 **Sinammonroll-** they live!!!

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** only for freedom

 **pegsonlegs-** preach bitch

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sinammonroll-** HOLY SHIT

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** how'd you fuck up know??

 **Sinamonroll-** I JUST RAN INTO THE MOST GORGEOUS MOTHER FUCKERS CHEST AND GOT KNOCKED TO THE FUCKING GROUND

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** wow

 **Sinammonroll-** but WAIT, THERES MORE

 **Angelican't-** of course there is

 **Sinammonroll-** so i fall down and he looks kinda guilty for a second and offers me a hand

 **Sinammonroll-** he pulls me up, and of course he pulls me pretty hard, and im like 90 pounds, so he fuckin YANKS me into his chest

 **Sinammonroll-** so i go and say something stupid about usually waiting for the second date before letting a guy pull me into his chest in a loving embrace

 **Goddess-** jfc alex

 **Horsefucker-** you're a mess

 **pegsonlegs-** wait he's not done the story

 **Flawless-** ye, carry on lex

 **Sinammonroll-** so he BLUSHES and makes some stupid joke about how much i weigh and how it couldn't be healthy

 **Sinammonroll-** And then we almost start flirting??? And then he makes a fuckin dick joke, so im suprised by this dick joke, and blush really hard before i shouted fight me and ran away

 **Burrn-** Holy shit dude

 **Sinammonroll-** Fight me

 **pegsonlegs-** you know, some day he's gonna say fight me, and someone's just gonna fucking deck him

 **Sinammonroll-** Fight me 

 **Flawless-** Alex honey, they're right

**Sinammonroll has changed their username to**

**Fightme**

**Fightme-** fight me Eliza

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Turtleboi-** Holy shit martha

 **thecuteone-** how'd you fuck up know??

 **Turtleboi-** why'd you assume it was me that was fucking up

 **thecuteone-** because you're a mess on two legs

 **Turtleboi-** wow, rude

 **Turtleboi-** but ANYWAYS

 **Turtleboi-** have i ever told you how cute boys are???

 **thecuteone-** you might have mentioned  it once or twice

 **Turtleboi-** well im gonna mention it again, because i just made a dick joke to a random guy and he blushed and i almost cried he was so cute

 **thecuteone-** why were you making dick jokes to random guys???

 **Turtleboi-** ok so some random kid walks into me, i knock him down, i pulled him up, he was lighter than i expected so he kinda just goes flying-into my chest. He makes a stupid joke about waiting until the second date, and then we almost start flirting?? And then i made the dick joke

 **thecuteone-** and what did he do after the dick joke???

 **Turtleboi-** he yelled FIGHT ME and ran away

 **thecuteone-** wow that story was wild

 **Turtleboi-** shut it. but he's so cute!!! what on earth am i supposed to do???

 **thecuteone-** i suppose you could get his number??

 **Turtleboi-** HOW DO I DO THAT???!?!?!???!!?

 **thecuteone-** stalk him

 **Turtleboi-** i can't just stalk random people for their phone numbers. For all i know he doesn't even like guys!!

 **thecuteone-** wow you're such a mess

**Turtleboi changed their username to**

**amess**

**amess-** i called you here to help me martha

**thecuteone changed their username to**

**Fuckoffjohn**

**Fuckoffjohn-** i helped you relise how much of a mess you are

 **amess-** i hate you

 

 

 

 


End file.
